


Мой человек

by Hexe_Inquisitor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexe_Inquisitor/pseuds/Hexe_Inquisitor
Summary: Очередной скучный день в этом чёртовом, близком к вымиранию мире. Очередное занятие в этом отстойном заведении, которое с огромной натяжкой можно назвать учебным. Очередной зачёт со сраными элементами расследования. Гэвину никогда не давалась эта муть. Ну не дано ему пользоваться логикой, что ж поделать! А вот преследование, задержание, допрос... Это вызывало самое истинное наслаждение, которое не испытать при мыслительном процессе. По крайней мере Рид так считал.
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 3





	Мой человек

**Author's Note:**

> написано по тегу #SixDrabbles для коти с:  
> стыдно стыдно стыдно стыдно

Очередной скучный день в этом чёртовом, близком к вымиранию мире. Очередное занятие в этом отстойном заведении, которое с огромной натяжкой можно назвать учебным. Очередной зачёт со сраными элементами расследования. Гэвину никогда не давалась эта муть. Ну не дано ему пользоваться логикой, что ж поделать! А вот преследование, задержание, допрос... Это вызывало самое истинное наслаждение, которое не испытать при мыслительном процессе. По крайней мере Рид так считал.  
Практическое занятие включало в себя осмотр места преступления, расследование и непосредственно задержание. И если с последним пунктом проблем не было, то первые два...  
— Труп женщины примерно 35-40 лет, убита сильным ударом в голову предположительно сегодня с полуночи до половины первого, плюс-минус 10 минут, — а вот RK900, которого уже все вокруг прозвали Ричардом, был профессионалом во всём. Буквально. Даже минувшей ночью...  
— Бла-бла-бла-бла, — как обычно передразнил андроида Гэвин, — закругляйся давай, железяка.  
А труп, кстати, был самым настоящим. Как и преступление. Ведь разве в мире, который находится на грани, до постановочных убийств? Приходится довольствоваться тем, что имеется.  
— Почерк похож на серийного маньяка, орудующего в пределах Старого Детройта и прилегающих к нему районов, — проигнорировав мужчину, Рич продолжил свой монолог, — специфический порез в области шеи и тенисный мячик, наполненный песком, вместо глаза. А сам глаз, — андроид сделал несколько шагов вправо от тела, — раздавлен ботинком.  
Вот это уже было необычно, ибо в остальных случаях глазного яблока нигде не было. Многие следователи предполагают, что убийца забирал эту часть тела жертв в качестве сувенира. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не по плану.  
— Смотри-ка, — Гэвин отодвинул небольшой камень вблизи от тела, — сомневаюсь, что это кровь жертвы.  
— Вполне вероятно, что мы имеем дело либо с неопытным подражателем, — Ричард присел на корточки, чтобы взять образец крови, — либо маньяк начал терять хватку и жертве почти удалось отбиться. А теперь в лабораторию.  
Как и ожидалось, кровь была не убитой, а некоего Гейла Джонсона, на счету которого числилось несколько мелких краж и драк. А ещё почти половина его тела была автоматизированной, что могло затруднить поимку. В нынешнем мире довольно сложно найти человека, который почти целиком состоит из плоти и крови, ведь ныне это очень дорогое удовольствие. А запчасти купить легче лёгкого. Ещё каких-то 50 лет — и живые люди станут редкими музейными экспонатами.  
Хоть на задержании Рид и проявил себя в полной красе, но по итогу Гейл, как и предполагал RK900, неопытным подражателем. Зато отыграться на нём получилось просто отлично, ведь в итоге можно было сказать, мол, сопротивлялся при задержании. Пародист хренов.  
Зачёт был сдан на отлично, учебный день окончен, пришло время отдыхать. Например сходить в бар. Неоновая вывеска так и зазывала в заведение.  
— С-спорим я перепью тебя, искусственный ты наш, — Рид уже был чуть ли не в стельку, раз надумал состязаться с андроидом.  
— Мужик, попридержи коней, тебе уже хватит, — бармен был научен на ранней стадии распознавать особо "буйных".  
— Тогда пусть этот красавчик, — Рид попытался махнуть рукой в сторону спутника, — трахнет меня. Либо я упьюсь в стельку прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Бармен просто хлопнул себя рукой по лбу. Сколько же бредней приходится выслушивать бедняге каждую ночь.  
— На, пей, — Гэвину подали ещё стакан крепкого пойла, — а ты, — мужчина пригрозил пальцем Ричу, — следи за своим дружком. Пусть только попробует обблевать мне тут всё.  
Хоть внешне RK900 и был полностью спокоен, но своим превосходящим людей разумом он не мог понять, как надо упиться, чтоб забыть, что они с Гэвином и так пара.  
— Прошу извинить моего человека, он немного не в себе, — разумеется, проблем Ричу не хотелось.  
— Кто-кто тут ещё чей, пупсик, — Рид забил на выпивку и полез обниматься.  
А, так теперь он вспомнил. Ну да, ну да. Непонятные эмоции, не свойственные искусственному интеллекту, стали вихрем крутиться в голове. И смущение, и стыд, и желание свалить из этого чёртового бара.  
Возмущённый бармен просто бурчал что-то тихонько в стороне и не обращал внимания на голубков за стойкой.  
— Так мы уединимся или как? — Гэвин уже даже сидеть мог с трудом.  
— Да-да-да, только дома, — Ричард уже расплачивался за выпивку и взваливал на себя желеподобное тело партнёра.  
Где-то вдали раздался выстрел, за которым последовала настоящая пальба. Но никто не обратил внимания, все привыкли. И под эту какофонию андроид и человек покинули бар.


End file.
